


Behind The One Shots

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Horror, Other, Public Sex, Sex Outdoors, Slasher boys, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, horror boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: Series of Leslie Vernon one shots, that's it.
Relationships: Leslie Vernon/Reader, Taylor Gentry/Leslie Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Don't You Know The Rules?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Leslie Vernon and just want to get some quick ideas out about him, dunno when I will update this or how often but hey I figure any new Leslie content is welcome. This first chapter is some angst porn basically. I'm always open to ideas, suggestions or requests, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, enjoy it!

Leslie Vernon or is it Leslie Mancuso? 

You weren’t sure what his real name was but did that really matter? It wasn’t the name that you liked, it was him and he was so much more than just his name. 

It started when you had noticed him around your work, he was nice and polite and cute and would tip well, he was almost always looking out the window. One day he showed up and he wasn’t alone, some blonde girl with him, you think you overheard him say her name, Taylor, two guy’s were there too, with cameras? 

He came up to get a box and to pay and you couldn’t help it, you asked.

“Hey, I see you here all the time but normally you are alone. This might be a weird question but why is the film crew with you?”

He laughed a little and you had the thought of how nice that smile of his was as he responded.

“Making a documentary.”

“About you?’

You questioned as you got his change and handed it over.

“Yeah about me.”

He confirmed and you were smiling wider and asked.

“What’s so special about you that you get a whole documentary about you?”

“Want to find out?”

You did.

He didn’t tell you right away, said it all had to be very hush hush, you went out with him a few times and he was just so damn interesting and charismatic. So much so that it wasn’t just about finding out what the documentary was really about anymore it was just to spend some more time with him, he was busy but seemed to make time for you. He seemed to like you a lot, you would talk and sometimes have dinner together and he would invite you to go out for runs or to work out. You were both sitting outside, in a park when he asked.

“Do you really want to know what it is?”

You laughed and rolled your eyes and you said.

“Yeah obviously.”

“They are doing a documentary about my job.”

“And what job is that?”

He wanted to show you rather than tell you. He had gotten a hold of some of the cut together footage and had shown you what they had so far. You were shocked and thought it was a joke at first but when you saw how serious he was you knew he wasn’t kidding. 

You were interested, you couldn’t help but be interested it was one of the most wild things you had ever heard of. You were scared as well of course but still he was just so likable that you couldn’t turn away now. He involved you into it, told you what was going to happen, you liked being included in it. One day he showed you the farm and the orchard and you were the one to initiate the first kiss right there against one of the trees. The kiss didn’t last long, strong hands pushing you back by your shoulders, he was firm but smiling when he asked.

“What are you doing?”

“Well I was kissing you until you stoppe-”

He laughed a little letting go of your shoulders as he said.

“No no y/n. What are you doing? Do you not realize how serious this is? Getting involved with me?”

The tone was still playful but his grip was tightening and there was an edge of something darker, something in his eyes. You didn’t want to turn away or leave.

“I know what I’m doing.”

You said sure even if you didn’t feel it 100% you sure didn’t have any intention of backing away. He gave you a look that suggested he didn’t believe you completely but he didn’t stop showing you, didn’t stop spending time with you. Was he just enjoying teasing you? He would spend time with you after shooting and would tell you things and share moments of openness, about his plan, you felt so included and so important. 

That is what he wanted you to feel.

And so you wanted him in return.

Did he like you or just want to be wanted? Hard to say really. Moments when you were alone things would start to escalate, in the barn the tension was very present that night, how could you go from laughing and joking one minute, watching him prepare various things and the next have him pressed against you? It’s like he enjoyed toying with you and getting a reaction out of you. 

It was getting closer and closer to the big night, he kept escalating things between you two but it always stopped far too soon for your liking. He pulled away so soon again and you finally had enough and you asked.

“Do you not want me?”

“Do you want me to want you?”

He turned back to you, that mischievous grin on his face, stepping forward again, hands on top of your thighs. You swallowed hard and said.

“Yes I do.”

So close to you now, hot breath on your neck, you leaned closer and he said.

“Pretty dangerous hobby you have y/n.”

“What do you mean?”

You asked and finally he trailed some kisses up your exposed throat until he could look you in the eye again.

“Playing with fire. I’m not joking when I tell you these things. I am going to go through with all of this. You’re attracted to a killer.”

You knew this, really you did, him saying it out loud, reminding you of it did make your heart beat faster. Hands on your hips he pulled you closer to him, pressing closer to you, you were feeling unreasonably hot in spite of the fact is was fall and cool outside.

“Is that what you really want? To fuck someone like me?”

“Not someone like you. You.”

Leslie already knew this, he was very intuitive after all, he knew he was good at what he did but he loved to hear it. The man lived off of praise and validation like many people who didn’t get enough of it when they were younger. He didn’t make it easy, he wanted you to be begging for it and oh did you beg for it. He taunted and teased you and made you work for it but he gave in and gave you just what you wanted. It was fast and rough, clothes pushed and pulled aside instead of stripped off. You hadn’t felt anything like it before, Jesus he was strong, all of the training paid off obviously, so much sensation you didn’t think, just felt. Only when it was over and the mess he left on you was cooling did your thoughts come back, you wondered what this meant, what this changed. 

“You going to be there that night?”

You couldn’t help but smile when you responded.

“Yes, of course.”

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. You didn’t kill anyone but you helped, you didn’t expect the film crew to change their minds and try to stop him. You helped with whatever he asked to throw them off and it was going so well, only a few left, you were coming back from placing a body where he told you to. You didn’t hear him behind you, you felt it first, your shirt was wet. You looked down, cold metal through hot flesh, that blade sticking through your stomach, dripping blood, warm and thick, you couldn’t believe it. He was in front of you now.

“Leslie?”

Blood leaking out of your mouth, confusion, you felt so woozy, so terrible so fast, tired, very tired. 

“Why? I-I thought-”

“Thought what y/n?...That you’d be the survivor girl?”

Tears running down your face, you were an idiot, you bought every little lie he told you, you assumed, he never said the part you’d play, it was all so damn calculated, he played you. He already had the real survivor girl, Taylor, obviously, picked out before he ever even met you, he wouldn’t, couldn’t, change the plan for you. The blade was pulled unceremoniously from you and you fell to your knees, you fell to the ground the rest of the way, on your back. He entered your field of vision and said the last words you’d ever here.

“Don’t you know the rules?”

You did. You just thought they didn’t apply to you. 

“So stupid.”

The last thought you had before blackness took over everything.


	2. Watch Your Step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a big fan of Leslie, you were thinking of becoming a killer just like he was and he was nice enough to help mentor you. After a few weeks of meeting you end up having a steamy meeting in the apple orchard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!
> 
> Haven't updated this in a MINUTE! But I got a sentence prompt ask for this on tumblr and here it is for all of you! I hope you all enjoy it, and as per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot and ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out more requests like this for people!

Leslie liked to think he had a decent amount of control, of his life, career, destiny, he felt he had things pretty figured out. His killer debut in Glen Echo couldn't have gone better, it was perfect, easily the best night of his life. He had taken a break, of course, biding his time, planning for his second foray in his killer persona carefully. He was excited as expected, but nervous too particularly because of that very same thing, expectation. There were expectations to live up to now. Expectations that he could fail to meet. After all the time preparing he at least had some decent confidence in himself that this would go well. 

You were a big part of that confidence.

You had heard about Leslie, I mean how couldn’t you when you lived less than an hour away from Glen Echo? You always were the curious type and you decided to visit the infamous farm on a day off, the last thing you expected was to meet the man himself. He assumed you were just another gawker, wanting to poke around and be a bother, but when he confronted you instead of being afraid you gushed about him, praising him, talking about particular details, intimate details that the general public couldn’t have known about you had his attention. You were a fan, and a knowledgeable one at that. You had a thing for looking up and researching killers, always had, and when Leslie Vernon cropped up and you started looking into him your interest in him was intense and immediate. 

You and Leslie got along like a house (barn?) on fire, you had been by a few times since that initial meeting when you found out he was preparing for a repeat performance and you were ecstatic! You mentioned you were thinking about a “career change” and inquired if he would be into you helping him out for experience and to see if you had what it took and I mean how could he say no to that?

So it went, you coming by a few times a week to spend time with him, he showed you the ropes, you were having a great time with him. Unfortunately the past two weeks involved some fairly intense preparation that was easier to do on his own and you hadn’t gotten a chance to see him. You had gotten an idea to surprise him, you had heard about his mentor Eugene and his wife, Jamie, and knew Leslie went over for dinner fairly often, you thought you’d come by the farm, sneak some apples from the orchard and make a pie for him to bring along to dinner with them. A sweet gesture that you thought would go over well and also a little thank you for everything he had shown you so far. 

He was watching you. 

It wasn’t like you were overly loud, or bad at sneaking onto the property, he was just very adept at this, of course you couldn’t slip past him, he always knew when someone was on his land. He would be a pretty poor excuse for a killer if he didn’t have his hunting ground on lock down after all. He was watching you in the orchard, you were up on the ladder, picking apples carefully, dropping them into the basket you brought along. He had missed getting to see you, he was picking his moment to creep up behind you and just scare you a little, for fun of course, make some comment that you need to pay better attention if you were going to take up the title of killer yourself. He was going to do that until he saw you lose your footing, it was fall, it rained earlier, mud on your boots and you misjudged and slipped, simple as that. 

He did it without thinking, second nature really, he was fairly close by and he cleared the space between you two, hands up and he caught you, hands on your waist holding you close to the ladder, your hands gripping one of the rungs tightly, crisis averted. You looked down and let out a sigh of relief at seeing him, he was smirking up at you and he said,

“Are you falling for me?”

You laughed and shook your head as you took the few steps down the ladder his hands making sure you were steady and weren’t going to slip again as you said,

“That was terrible Les.”

“Oof. I save you like that and you are criticizing my jokes? Where’s my thank you?”

You turned around to face him, leaning back against the ladder, his hands had moved off of you and they came to rest on the side rails on either side of you. 

“Thank you.”

You said it with a coy smile, he was so close to you right now. You had liked him for a long time, he liked you too, you knew it, he made it fairly clear, it was still casual between the two of you though. 

You kept chatting, it was light and normal in spite of the fact you were almost pressed flush against him, see Leslie liked to think he was really in control and normally he would be right about that. I mean he was a planner by nature, very patient too, he had plans for you, while there had been touches while working, brief kisses shared over plans, relentless flirting and make outs that lingered in the house, that was as far as he wanted it to go. For now anyway, he wanted so much more, as did you but he was going to wait until after the big night but right now how you looked in the late afternoon sun and that smile of yours and the sound of your laugh. You made it hard to stick to his plans.

“So what are you doing here anyway? Other than stealing my apples.”

“Well it was supposed to be a surprise, I was going to bake a pie for you to bring to Eugene’s and Jamie’s place for dinner.”

“That the only reason?”

“I might have missed you a little bit too.”

You responded playfully, it was obviously true from your tone, you were so fucking cute, he wanted to kiss you right then, so he did and you responded immediately, a hand coming up to the back of his neck, returning and deepening it. 

If Leslie wanted to be good and wait and stick to the plan then initiating this was a bad idea, your other hand coming up to rest on his chest and you pulling him closer to you by his shirt and the way you sighed his name against his mouth was a lot to handle. God you just got to him so badly, you were still resting on the ladder, one of your boots came to rest on the bottom rung, bringing your knee up between his legs and that certainly wasn’t helping his resolve. 

He was quickly losing control of the situation, your mouth, hands, just you, were becoming too much for him, he broke away for a moment to say a little breathlessly,

“I missed you too.”

“Couldn’t tell.”

You hummed, pressing your leg closer in between his making his breath catch slightly before his lips crashed into yours again. He should stop, he knew he should, he told himself just a minute longer but then you let out the most delicious sounding little moan against his mouth and he thought,

“Fuck the plan.”

He broke the kiss and his hands that had been gripping the side rails way too hard came down to your shoulders, he turned you around roughly pushing you forward, you made a small surprised sound as your hands found the rung right in front of you under your chin. He ground forward and he was so hard already and you let out a soft groan as he did and as you pushed back against him, his hands on your hips, another grind and you felt his breath on the back of your neck. Fuck you wanted him so badly, he was being so bold, more bold than you had seen him before, then you heard a sound that was becoming more and more familiar to you as of late. 

He had been brandishing his sickle when you had come by, he had dropped it next to the ladder when you were falling but now he had it back in his hand, one of his shoes nudged yours and you spread your legs wider to give him better access. You had on a skirt and thick tights today, well for now you did, skirt flipped up and he pulled back slightly, one hand still on your hip he used that weapon of his to slice open the crotch of your tights, sickle dropped and both hands came down and ripped a hole open in them. His chest to your back, his hand coming around your front and he started to touch you through your already soaked underwear before you could even think of protesting over your now ruined tights, you let out a soft moan as his fingers started working you over. Your hands gripped the rung harder, pushing closer into his touch, it was so fucking good you didn’t want to dare question it but at the same time you were wondering all the same, what changed? You knew he was pretty dead set on waiting but before you could ask your panties were unceremoniously pulled to the side and two of his fingers ran up your folds until they reached your clit and lingered there for a moment, circles rubbed into you making you cry out,

“Ah! God-Les!”

“Fuck.”

He breathed in your ear and his fingers moved back down, two dipping sliding inside of you, making you let out a moan once they were fully inside. It was a cool afternoon and you felt so hot inside, so wet, ready and inviting. You moaned his name again, eyes falling closed as his fingers fucked you open even more, you wanted him so badly already, his fingers felt good but not enough, nowhere near enough right now. Intuitive as ever, as if he could read your mind his fingers slipped out of you and you heard him opening his pants behind you, messy open mouthed kisses being placed along your neck before he breathed into your ear,

“I can’t hold back anymore.”

Fuck if you weren’t already dripping, which judging by the feeling on your thighs you were, than you would be now. The need was apparent in his voice and once he had freed himself he stroked over his length, using the same hand he had just used on you, spreading your wetness over him and letting out a soft groan as he did so. 

“I-I don’t want you to hold back. Please Les?”

Your hands moved up a rung, now above your head, ass pushed back closer, inviting him, looking over your shoulder to him when you asked it. When you looked and sounded this good he could do nothing but oblige you. Normally, sex standing up would be a bit of a challenge but thankfully with the ladder right here it was much easier to line up right, rungs used for support. He was pressed to you once more, one hand came up to grip your wrists, a good reminder of just how strong he was, with the help of his other hand he sunk inside your slick heat, another shared moan between the two of you. 

After weeks of tension and teasing this felt so fucking needed, so perfect, the stretch of him was good. He only paused for a moment, his other arm coming around your middle to pull you even closer to him, with his other hand still holding your wrists you weren’t going anywhere, as if you would want to. When he did start moving you knew it would be impossible to stay silent, it was still the afternoon and outdoors but on the farm so far out of town you didn’t have to worry about being overheard. You couldn’t move much but the little you could you were moving to meet him in the middle, your hips moving back as he pushed forward. 

Breathing picked up, the pace he set was hard and quick, no reason to rush but you both couldn’t slow down, just needed more of each other right fucking now. The sounds he made were urging you on, pleasure rising in you as you listened to his grunts of effort and groans of your name and soft praise of just how hot and wet you were, how amazing you felt wrapped around his cock. It was a cool afternoon but now with him so close to you, holding you and filling you, the sweater you had on felt almost suffocating. You were panting, you groaned his name, you pushed back a little too hard and lost your footing on the rung again, his arm around your middle holding you tighter, buried in the hilt to you, he chuckled low in your ear,

“Don’t worry I gotcha.”

You ground back on him, clenching down hard making him groan your name again, his arm slipped from around you, his hand on your shoulder, pushing you forward, his other hand still on your wrists he held you tightly to the ladder. 

“Clumsy little y/n. You aren’t going anywhere.”

Once he started moving in you again it was rougher, needier, quicker. Dragging over that spot inside of you making you cry out his name. You were reaching the edge quickly, you were getting close, so fucking close yet you just couldn’t tip over, you needed a little more, he was reaching his own end but he wouldn’t finish before you. Your eyes screwed shut as you pleaded,

“Les-fuck, I’m almos-just-AH! Need a-a need-”

You were so close it was nearly impossible to string together a full sentence but he understood just what you needed. 

“Plea-please Les-”

Hand leaving your shoulder, sliding down your side and around your front, under your skirt he found just what he was looking for, fingers circled over your clit and a few more thrusts later you were coming for him with another cry of his name. Your climax was too much for him, his face buried in your shoulder he came, fully seated inside you, cock pulsing along with your walls as your pleasure tapered off. As your breathing returned to normal, he placed a kiss in your hair before pulling out of you, thick and hot cum spilling down your thighs. You sighed as he stepped away to right himself and you got off of the ladder, boots back on still muddy ground, turning around, unable to remove that smile from your face. After fixing himself up he looked to you and smirked a little. He reached out for your hand, a soft kiss placed on your lips and as he pulled away he chuckled before asking,

“Do you want to come with me to Eugene and Jamie’s for dinner?”

A laugh from you before saying,

“Only if I can get changed first.”


	3. It's 3 AM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work the late shift and Leslie comes by for a visit and you love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got sent an ask on tumblr for another Leslie thing so here we are! Some real good, real fun stuff, felt good to get this one out. Hope you all enjoy it, as per usual, feedback, ideas, suggestions or requests are all ENCOURAGED, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people. Thank you for reading and again enjoy!

It was so late.

Or early depending on how you looked at it I suppose. 

You worked in a popular coffee chain and normally worked the early shift.

You didn’t typically do midnight shifts but you would get the next two days off for doing it, you had plans on how to spend them too, good plans. AND you really liked your boss, they needed help and said that they would owe you one so you decided it was worth it.

You were working alone but it was a small town and a Monday morning.

Why the fuck did they insist on keeping the store open? You would be lucky to get even one customer an hour IF that, you had no idea how you made enough business to justify your wages for the late shift but hey you didn’t own the store, you just worked there. 

Midnight shift was easy really.

You could play your own music off of your phone and would just have to clean and restock. It wasn’t hard, just time consuming. Getting up on the ladder, bringing down boxes of cups to fill the cubbies in the store front for quick refilling during the busy morning shift. Making sure coffee filters were full, cream and sugar well stocked, the usual stuff. While you didn’t normally do midnights you were well equipped for it, working mornings you knew exactly what was needed, you’ve done a morning shift after a bad midnighter had worked and it was hell first thing during the morning rush. You were much better at your job, well equipped for the task at hand. 

You were consumed with the current task, had pushed one of the cream dispenser machines aside, wiping down the counter space where it normally was, humming along to the song playing from your phone on the counter behind you. 

Your music was a little too loud to have heard him coming up behind you. He couldn’t resist, he had watched you for a short while before deciding to surprise you, he crept up behind you and both his arms wrapped around you, pulling you up in a quick hug and you hadn’t been expecting it at all.

The scream you let out had him dying laughing, it took a minute after he had put you back down and you saw it was him for the laughter to stop. 

“Fuck! Leslie you really scared me!”

A small hit on his chest with the back of your hand and he said with a smirk,

“That was the idea y/n.”

You smiled a little yourself and said,

“Ha-ha, well I hope it was everything you wanted.”

“It was.”

That damn smile whenever he was particularly pleased with himself was too cute. 

“How’d you get in here? All the doors are locked.”

Typically on midnights the storefront was closed, drive thru was the only thing that was open, he leaned one hand against the counter and said confident as ever,

“The locks here are terrible, you really should talk to your boss about getting them replaced.” 

You laughed a little, course a locked door wouldn’t stop Leslie Vernon, you knew the locks were good but still not good enough for someone as experienced at breaking and entering as him, especially when said breaking and entering lead him to you.

“You’re lucky the cameras are still broken, if they weren’t you could get in a lot of trouble.”

“Not a thing to do with luck. I remember you saying they were still broken.”

Naturally he remembered what you said, he wouldn’t risk doing this if the cameras were still intact, not like he would shy away from trouble but he wasn’t stupid, getting caught on camera like this would be a bad idea when you were a wanted killer. 

You turned back to the counter to continue working as you asked,

“So what ARE you doing here?”

“I’m here to pick you up.”

He was supposed to come by and pick you up after your shift, those plans you had for the next two days were basically to spend that time with Leslie, you were desperately looking forward to it and seeing him sooner than you planned WAS nice. You glanced over your shoulder back to him as you asked playfully,

“Didn’t you just do that?”

“Oh she’s got jokes.”

You smiled a little wider and stopped wiping down the counter as you glanced up at the clock,

“Not like I’m not happy to see you but it’s 3 AM I still have an hour and half left.”

“I know but I missed you, wanted to see you sooner.”

You looked over to him and that look suggested something else so you asked,

“And?”

“And what? I’m not allowed to miss you and come visit you at work? I HAVE to have an ulterior motive? You wound me y/n.”

You chuckled and dropped the cloth into the bucket of sanitizer and picked up the bucket by the handle, heading to the back and he followed behind as you said,

“I never said that, I am sure you did miss me…”

You walked through the swinging door to the back of house and made your way to the sink, dumping out the bucket before looking back to him as you continued,

“But I am sure there is another reason you are here too.”

That look, oh yeah you knew that look, he looked away from you while saying,

“Welllll…”

He took a few steps closer and you leaned against the edge of the sink as he continued,

“I WAS thinking that maybe you could make-”

You smiled wide and finished his thought,

“-Those double glazed sour cream donuts you like?”

From the little fist pump he did in the air it seemed like you were dead on as he said,

“You know me too well y/n!”

“Alright, I can do that.”

You knew how to bake and while you weren’t an official baker at your store you used to be and knew your way around no problem. You made a move to prep the glaze and he asked,

“And do you think you could also make those little oreo things too?”

You were busy pouring the icing sugar into the mixing bowl as you asked next,

“For Eugene yeah?”

“Yeah, he won’t stop talking about them from when you brought them by last time.”

You were happy to hear you made such a good impression on him, you knew how important Eugene was to Leslie and the fact they liked you so much made you pretty happy,

“I’m glad he liked them but he shouldn’t be eating them all the time.”

You meant what you said, they were a very rich treat, not something to have everyday. Leslie was watching you as you worked, attaching the whisk to the standing mixer as he responded,

“Yeah but the oreo stuff is seasonal right? It’s going to be leaving soon, not like he is going to be eating it all year-”

He took a step so he was right behind you, hands on your hips watching over your shoulder as you started the mixer,

“-and if it helps Jaime likes them too, she ended up eating half the box you brought so it’s not JUST him having them.”

Really? 

Even Jaime liked them that much? Well wasn’t that a good boost to the ego? You loved Jaime’s cooking so the fact that she liked your baking was so fucking nice to hear. 

This was really nice actually. Talking and getting to have Leslie there while you worked, normally midnights could be kinda quiet and lonely and a little boring but he sure did liven things up. You had just taken the donuts out and put them on the glazing rack, he was sitting up on the baking table next to you, looking over as you poured the glaze over the still fresh baked goods, 

“Okay, we will hit them with the second glaze in five minutes.”

He opened his mouth the speak when you heard the beep, he looked questioningly at you upon hearing it, you held up one finger signaling him to wait as your other hand went up to the side of your head, you hit the talk button on the drive thru headset you were wearing and launched into the normal practiced greeting for the one millionth time,

“Hello welcome to-”

And he nodded with a look of recognition realizing what happened, the beep alerted you to a car in the lane so you knew when to take an order. You kept talking as you started back towards the other side of the store to punch the order in on the till, he hopped off the counter and followed behind, you punched the order in, told them to drive up and turned around to the coffee making station to make their order, two coffees, stupidly simple. Order made you stepped up to the window, the car was waiting, you reached up like countless times before and hit the toggle switch and unlocked the window, having already stepped between the sensors at your hips the window slid open with ease. You did the usual thing, talked and took the money and gave them their order, they were off in less an a minute and you stepped back from the sensors again, the window slid closed and you locked it once more. 

Leslie watched you the whole time, you should have been a little more aware he was watching you the whole time but you didn’t think about it, you were just doing your job. Leslie could be real quiet when he wanted to be, when he was behind you and being so quiet and you were consumed with the deeply ingrained habits of your job, practically on autopilot you didn’t notice him staring. 

You finished the donuts, made the oreo stuff to bring by for Eugene and Jaime and had just finished up some croissants, 

“Gonna make those breakfast sandwiches again?”

He asked as you were boxing them up, he was leaning forward on his forearms on the baking table, 

“You know it.”

You loved getting the chance to cook when you stayed over with him, Leslie could be so busy with his work sometimes he often would neglect cooking proper full meals for himself but you would always make the time when you were around. 

“Y/n, you spoil me.”

You leaned on one hand looking down at Leslie as you said with a smile,

“Oh? You think you are getting these for free?”

A gasp of mock-horror as he stood up straight,

“Y/n! You are actually going to make me pay?”

You laughed and responded in an equally dramatic fashion as you played along,

“Leslie! What kind of girl do you take me for? Of course you have to pay, are you trying to get me fired?”

He leaned down a little, much closer to you as he said in that very teasing tone of his,

“Well you would have a lot more time to spend with me if you didn’t have a job.”

His hand was on yours now and he leaned in that last bit to kiss you. You took a second to return it, I mean you were at work and you shouldn’t but hey it’s not like you were going to get caught. The cameras were broken, the storefront locked, it was about to turn 4 AM and you were almost done work and it did feel good doing something you shouldn't be doing. The little impromptu make out session heated up, pressed to the baking table, he had you pinned there, hands over yours on the table top. You broke the kiss and looked up at him, saying softly and laced with suggestion,

"Trying to pay a different way Les?"

"Could be." 

His hands move to your waist and he pulls you a tad closer and said either equally as much innuendo,

"Would you like that?"

As soon as the word left your mouth, as soon as you said,

"Yes."

His mouth was back on yours, more heated, your arms came up, draping loosely around his neck. You had only intended it to be a make-out session, maybe a little more, Leslie had a different idea in mind. You had been moved by him, sitting up on the baking table, you were getting a bit too into it, if you didn't stop soon you wouldn't be able to. It was hard to stop in general with Leslie, conflicting schedules, him being so busy with his work meant that you didn't get to satisfy this hunger as often as you'd like so once you got going you desperately wanted to keep fucking going. He pulled back as his hands slid down from your waist and onto your hips, he squeezed gently and said,

"Its really quiet this early, yeah?"

You were slightly surprised by the question and responded,

"Hmm? Um yes it is, why?"

He moved his hands down further, he adjusted you, prompting you to wrap your legs around him, he slid you off the table, hands on your ass as he picked you up. 

"Oh no reason."

He said it so casually as he started to carry you to the other side of the store. The bakers work station was in view of the front counter but more out of the way, off to the side, he was bringing you to...

The drive thru station?

Yeah no reason at all. He obviously had something in mind, it was very like Leslie to get an idea in his head and see it through no matter what. Luckily for you his ideas were always a damn good time, if not a tad boundary pushing at times.

Set down and as soon as your feet touched the ground his mouth was back on yours. It progresses quickly then, his hands roamed, pulled at your uniform, shirt was un-tucked, his hands under your shirt on your sides made you shiver slightly and that made him smirk against your mouth. Kisses over your jaw and he spoke low to you,

"You alright y/n? Its summer but you're shaking, are you cold?"

Such a tease, always so damn playful, pretending he didn't know how badly he was getting to you, how badly he had you.

"Les-please?"

He started in on your belt as he asked,

"Mmm what y/n?"

"Need more-"

Your hands pulled at his shirt as he started to undo your pants with the belt out of the way,

"More?"

Never good enough, he wanted you to say it.

"Need you."

That is all he needed to hear. He turned you around, placing your hands flat on the metal counter directly in front of the drive thru window. You looked outside, still dark, still so quiet as you looked out on the parking lot, a proverbial ghost town this time of day, particularly on a Monday, everyone still dead asleep. Even though it was quiet, no one was around, no one to catch you…

“You want it that bad huh?”

It was still a lot to take all the same, and also at the same time…

“Want me to fuck you right here?”

It was incredibly hot.

“What if someone sees?”

God he knew you so well.

You didn’t give much of a verbal response in the way of words but rather of the way your body moved against his, couldn’t stand still, the soft sounds his dirty talk elicited from you. 

With your pants now open and his fingers inside your panties you just melted into him, his chest on your back and you were already so hot from your make-out session, you just wanted him now and from how hard he felt you knew he wanted you too. Once he confirmed just how wet you were he didn’t linger long, he did slide two fingers in and out of you a little longer than necessary just because the way you writhed against him and those soft moans you let out, God he loved having you like this. 

Once he had decided enough was enough he pulled his fingers out and adjusted your positioning as the clothes below your waist dropped to the floor.

Okay, fuck, that was a different feeling, the counter you were leaning on shielding your lower half from outside view but you were still bottomless out in the open at work. There was no way you could ever work a shift here again without thinking about this and he knew that. He had freed himself while you were lost in that moment of thought. His hand on your shoulder he pushed you forward slightly, positioning you better and you felt him against you, poised at your entrance and then his mouth grazed your ear as he whispered that question,

“Ready?”

You obviously were but again he wanted to hear it from you.

“God yes-yes please Les-”

-and before you could even finish saying his name he was pushing inside of you, making what you were saying break off in a moan. A momentary pause before he pulled out halfway and slammed in again, the sudden roughness pulling a gasp from you, hands off of the counter and onto the cool glass of the window in front of you. 

“Les!”

You groaned and his hands on your hips as he set a steady pace. You were having a hard time either way, whether your eyes were closed or open. If they were open you were confronted with the view outside, the reminder of just where you were when you were doing this, in addition to being able to see your reflection in the glass, how you were moaning, how wrecked you looked, how good he looked over you. And if you closed them the sensation filling you got so much more intense, plus when you DID close them you were sure he would do small things, extra good things that you loved to try and get your eyes to open back up again, confront you with the situation at hand. 

He really had you pegged didn’t he?

Then. 

Another idea put forth into action. 

“Hey y/n?”

It was whispered hushed in your ear and you let out a quiet moan,

“Ye-yeah?”

You could hear the slight chuckle before he said,

“What does this do?”

And one hand was off of you hip and moving up and he hit that same switch he saw you did before. You were pressed so close, when he unlocked the window you were right there in between the sensors so the window slid open suddenly, you lost purchase on the glass as it slid away and you fell forward, surprised yelp leaving you as you did. He wasted no time in adjusting you appropriately, you were gripping the edge of the windows ledge.

This was his plan the whole time wasn’t it?

Having you not just pressed up against the window, oh no, now he was having what he really wanted, you were half out of the window, hips pinned tightly to the counters edge inside, hands gripping the edge leading to outside as your shoulders and head were through the window. Humid early morning summer air hitting your face, groaned his name and he didn’t stop. God this was almost too much for you, it was fucking obscene, it was so public and you, again, were unreasonably turned on by it. You would never be able to lean down to pass something through the window at work without thinking of this. That pleasure built so damn quickly. You cried out his name at a particularly good thrust- 

“Leslie!-”

Thank fucking God no one was around right now because you couldn’t be quiet if you tried. The situation was so hot for you, so enjoyable and he was doing every little thing right, his hands gripped harder and you were panting, riding that high, getting closer and closer, you were about to tell him, gasp out a warning of your impending orgasm when then-

Beep.

God no.

Beep.

Of-fucking-course.

Beep.

His hands pulled you roughly, you were pulled back inside, stomach against the counter still, cold metal felt through your shirt, head and shoulders back inside, his back pressed to your chest, he was right next to your ear and he asked,

“Aren’t you going to get that?”

“Les-I-I don’t know if I can-”

He shh’d you and said,

“Y/n, you’re still at work, you have to. Here. Let me help.”

His hand off your hip and running up your body, over your side and shoulder, paused briefly at your neck, gentle squeeze and a slight thrust of his hips making you moan again, eyes rolled back, before sliding up the rest of the way, his fingers found the buttons on the drive thru headset, he had been paying very close attention when you were working and pressed the right button, the beeping stopped and the microphone clicked on. 

You took a deep, steadying breath, you gripped the edge of the windows ledge harder, an attempt to ground yourself as you spoke,

“Hello welcome to-”

He couldn’t contain his smirk as he pushed forward again, one hand on your hip, the other on your shoulder, he at least waited until after your greeting and the customer was speaking, you had to bite your lower lip to hold in your moan. You had to look to the side, reach out with shaking fingers as you punched in the order of the till next to you. He didn’t go hard, didn’t need to, he just took his time, dragging his cock out slowly before pushing back in, it felt so damn good you were struggling to even register what the customer was saying. Trying to input the order was nigh impossible, you kept making mistakes and it wasn’t even a complex order, just two coffees. But finally the order was in and you told them to-

“Pl-please drive up.”

And you clicked the headset off. He pulled out of you and said, 

“Better hurry before they get up here.”

You had never made two coffees faster despite how badly your hands were shaking, Lord knows you weren’t about to get caught with your pants down by these customers. Coffees made and you were standing by the window waiting and ready when they pulled up. 

Now this worked out better than Leslie could have hoped. This was just too fun, he was sitting on the floor where you were standing, out of sight, he wasn’t in uniform and obviously didn’t work there, didn’t need to be spotted and get in any trouble, plus the added benefit of what he was getting to do right now. He was teasing you, terribly so, back to the wall, his hands on your hips, completely out of sight to do what he had in mind, you had protested when he had sunk down to sit between your legs but couldn’t argue for long before the customer was at the window. 

So.

You had to take it.

Him between your legs. Taking his damn sweet time as he ran his tongue over your clit and his middle and ring finger on one hand pumped in and out of you lazily. You knew you were blushing and hoped the customers wouldn't notice. It took every fiber of your being to hold your composure together but you did it. Thankfully they had exact change and with only two drinks the interaction at the window took a minute, but with Leslie sucking on your clit like that with his fingers curling up into the sweet spot inside of you while you had to try and have a completely straight face made it feel like it took forever. When they drove off and you were alone again your fingers threaded in his short hair and you tugged hard, pulling your hips back as you looked down at him,

“You’re the worst-”

You panted to him and his fingers curled inside you again drawing another broken moan and he shook his head slightly saying, 

“Awe c’mon you don’t mean that y/n.”

He leaned in again, still looking up at you as his tongue ran over your clit again. 

What an asshole.

Least he was your asshole. 

You glanced at the clock on a whim,

“Fuck-I’m done in five minutes.”

That mischievous look in his eye, you really needed to pull yourself together, the morning baker would be here to take over for you any minute now,

“Really?”

“Yes!”

You replied, rushed and frantic, and tried to tug again, get him off of you but his other hand, you know the one that didn’t currently have two fingers stuffed inside of you was on your ass and holding you firmly in place, not letting you go anywhere. Another pass of his tongue, that same eye contract held as he said against your soaked flesh,

“You better hurry up and finish then hmm?”


End file.
